Traditional drainage systems, such as French draining system, weeping tile system, rubble draining system, rock draining system, and land draining system, are utilized in different environments settings so that surface water and ground water can be redirected. Most of the traditional drainage systems utilize gravitational force, where the excess amount of water is drained from a higher elevation to a lower elevation with the aid of the gravitational force.
The main problems of the existing drainage systems are the associated installation cost and maintenance cost. More specifically, the installation cost is higher due to the excavation area and excess amount of material used to install the drainage system. Due to complicated installation configurations, most the existing drainage systems tend to get clog overtime requiring additional maintenance cost. Additionally, almost all of the existing drainage systems only provide single filtration for the surface water and ground water. As a result, the drained water from the single filtration contaminates the outfall sources such as rivers and ponds.
It is an object of the present invention to introduce a compact water catchment and soil treatment system so that the present invention is able to provide an efficient drainage system while providing sequestrating nitrogen into the earth to be used for plant production. The present invention minimizes installation cost due to the shallow depth and narrow width of the trench. Additionally, the present invention also decreases the maintenance cost due to the linear configuration as the present invention completely eliminates unnecessary bends and turns that normally creates clogging within the system. The present invention also provides double filtration and bio filtration for the surface water and ground water so that the drained water can be reused and purified before it enters into the outfall sources.